Online gaming systems provide capability for a multiplicity of players to play games such as poker, stud poker, five-card draw, etc.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.